


Birthday Boys

by TVgirll1971



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVgirll1971/pseuds/TVgirll1971
Summary: Will's birthday rolls around again and he's not happy about it.





	Birthday Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Set as if in Season 2.

Will’s alarm wakes him up. “Ugh, another birthday.” he realizes. He hates it. Logically, he knows it isn’t a big deal, everyone gets older—it’s a fact of life. But he still, deep down in his bones, he hates it! Probably because he doesn’t see himself as older. He still thinks of himself as a college kid. In his mind, he is still twenty-five. That is until his body reminds him that he’s not. He feels it every morning when he wakes up. There used to be a time when he’d get out of bed full of vigor. Now, his bones ache until he takes his morning shower. 

If Will had his way, his birthday would go unnoticed. Obviously, his family has to call but otherwise, it’d go under the radar. Unfortunately, his birthday’s not a secret so as soon as he enters the Dead Drop he’s greeted with “Happy Birthday’s” all around. There’s also a birthday cake from the nearest bakery (courtesy of Susan), and a celebratory shot of whiskey. Then of course, Standish and Frankie have to make their obligatory “old man” jokes which Will has to admit are kind of funny. They’d be funnier if they weren’t about him but he knows they come from a place of love. 

Will thinks back to his birthday last year in Bulgaria. His team camped out in the woods at night singing Happy Birthday to him. He said he hated it and on one level, he was uncomfortable, but on another level, it was kind of sweet. He said from the beginning that they’d become family. Well, there it was. Then Will remembers Emma. Poor sweet Emma and the watch she got him last year. Sure, it was a bit much considering they’d only known each other a week but that’s what he liked about her. She lived for the moment and if she liked you, she didn’t want to waste time showing it. 

For the millionth time, Will wishes that he wasn’t so ambivalent about his birthday. He wishes he could just treat it as a milestone, the way everyone else does. Unfortunately, it just reminds him that he’s getting older. Also, for the millionth time, he realizes this is irrational but he can’t help it. He hates knowing he’s not twenty-five anymore.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

A few months later, the team is at the Dead Drop again waiting for Ray to brief them. Suddenly, Ray comes in all smiles “Hey, party people! The birthday boy is in the house!” Will could never understand that. He and Ray are the same age yet Ray has no problem announcing to the world it’s his birthday. Again, there are happy birthdays all around, cake and, this time, a celebratory shot of bourbon. Ray seemed to be enjoying all of it. He didn’t even mind Standish’s “old man” joke. “How is that possible?” Will thought.

After the briefing, the team disperses. However, the question is still nagging at Will and he decides he needs to ask.  
“Hey, Ray. Can you come in my office a sec? I need to ask you something.” Will calls out before Ray gets out the door. 

Alone in the office, Will shuts the door and asks the question he’s been wondering for years. “Listen. This is going to sound like a weird question but, uh, how the hell can you be so happy on your birthday?”

Ray laughs. “You kidding? Birthdays are great! People going around wishing you happy birthday all day. Plus, if you’re lucky, you get cake and presents. What’s not to love?”

Will rolls his eyes. “Oh, I don’t know. The inevitable march towards old age.” 

Ray laughs again. “Look what we have to look forward to. Retirement! Taking it easy, golfing all day. Not to mention all the senior citizen discounts.” Seeing Will’s stare, Ray get serious. “Okay. Fine. You’re right. Getting older kind of sucks. But you can’t do anything about it so you might as well make the best of it.”

“Simple.” Will thought. “That’s actually, pretty Zen of you.” He says out loud.

Ray smiles and shrugs. “What can I say? I’m a Zen kind of guy.” He says as he goes to leave.

After wishing Ray a happy birthday, Will resolves to be more like Ray when it comes to his birthday. He knows he probably won’t succeed but he decides he is at least going to try.

**Author's Note:**

> That scene at the end was in my head before the series was even over so I decided to jot it down. Originally, I had it in Ray's office but changed it when I wrote this story.


End file.
